Protectively Cute
by Kaylove75
Summary: He was always so protective of her. She always thought he was cute when flustered or embarrassed. RF4! Dylas/Frey


**_Protectively Cute_**

_Summary: He was always so protective of her. She always thought he was cute when flustered or embarrassed. RF4 Dylas/Frey_

**_A/N:_**_ One of Dylas's mini-events with a bit of added script. The one with Playboy Rob. This was just typed on a whim, haha!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RF4 or its characters, etc.!_

I heading to the Selphia fields when I heard someone call out to me. I looked around feeling confused.

"Ahh! Yooo! Hey there! Hi!" A tourist ran up to me.

"Oh, hello. Are you talking to me?" I asked kindly.

The guy grinned and suddenly I started feeling uneasy.

"I totally am, babe! The name's Rob." Rob said grinning even wider. I tried not to make a disgusted face at being called 'babe'. "Can you point a bro in the right direction?"

"Uh, sure." I said, the feeling of uneasiness was growing.

"Check it, I'm looking for a place the most bodacious babes in town go to chill, you know?" Rob was smirking now.

"…Well, there's the restaurant just across the way." I said, frowning and wanting to get away from this guy.

"Right on!" He shouted, startling me. Then Rob looked me up and down, inching closer to me, saying slowly, "So, you wanna hang? I'm payin'."

"Rather not." I said and started to slowly step away. "I need to leave now. Goodbye!"

"Aw, c'mon, babe! What's the matter? I just wanna hang." He said grabbing my wrist and yanking me to his chest.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, outraged. "Let go of me! How dare you touch me!"

I struggled to get out of his grip. Just then my boyfriend, Dylas ran up to us.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, grabbing the guy's wrist and ripping it from mine. "Honey, are you alright?"

I nodded, yes. Dylas looked pissed as I rubbed my sore wrist and glared at the man.

"Hey! What's your deal?" Rob demanded.

"Oh! Hi, Darling." I said, stepping closer to him and away from the creep.

"You wanna fight, brah? You're going to regret it if you don't get lost!" Rob threatened.

But Dylas ignored him and instead looked at me.

"Honey, didn't you hear me? What are you doing?" Dylas asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but Rob, who looked really furious, spoke.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Rob yelled.

Dylas still ignored him and waited for me to speak.

"Um, well…he kinda asked me asked me if I wanted to have tea with him." I said. "But I didn't want to and he grabbed me."

"Uh-huh." Dylas replied, now looking fiercely protective.

"Quit ignoring me, horse-face!" Rob screamed.

I gasped as Dylas looked murderous as he turned to face the creep.

"What was that?" He roared.

"…?!" Rob looked frozen in terror.

"Loud-mouthed jerk aren't you?" Dylas growled in fury. Rob cowered back looking terrified. Dylas took a step forward and yelled, "So who was it you were calling a 'horse-face' again? Well? Why don't you say it again? I _dare_ you."

"Uh… I-I didn't say that…" Rob lied, laughing nervously. "What are you talking about, brah?"

"Get lost!" Dylas thundered angrily. "And make it quick, or else… I'll punt both you and Doug into next week!"

"Who's Doug?" Rob asked looking confused. I just sighed and sweatdropped. But Rob shrugged it off and started smart-mouthing again, "Whatever! I'll let you off easy today, brah! I'm out! PEACE!"

Then he took off running. Dylas was still fuming as I sighed and facepalmed, groaning in a 'why me?' fashion. I looked up at Dylas.

"Umm…" I started and then giggled a bit, "Thanks, _brah_."

Dylas scowled at me, looking unimpressed.

"…Hmph. Whatever. He just bugged me, is all." Dylas said and then looked at me sternly. "That was partly your fault, too, you know. You've got "sucker" written all over you."

"Urk…" I looked away. "Sorry…"

Dylas sighed as he put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him.

"So start being more cautious, okay?" He said, "There are jerks like that everywhere."

I placed my hand over his and smiled. Dylas continued speaking.

"And they like going after people as pretty and cute as you are." Dylas said.

I smiled and blushed, "Huh?"

Dylas's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he thought about what he just said.

"…Ah!" He snatched his hand from my check and slapped it over his mouth. Then he stammered, "W-Well this isn't necessarily my own opinion! So, don't get too excited."

Before I could say anything, he ran off, trying to hide his blush. I looked confused for a moment.

"Huh?" I hummed and then chased after him. "Darling, wait!"

I caught his wrist and yanked him into a stop.

"Get the wrong idea about what?" I asked.

Dylas turned a darker shade of red, "Sh-Shut up and quit bugging me!"

He pulled at his wrist hard enough for me to let go but careful and gentle enough not to hurt me. But I smiled and giggled as I let him run off again. I kind of knew what he was talking about. Plus I liked seeing Dylas embarrassed or flustered. He sure is cute when he is.


End file.
